Journey to Love
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Sequel to AVS. Follow Anna and Mark as they face the challenges being together brings. Will they make it? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Arrivals.

That morning, I woke to remember the phone call the night before. It hadn't been a dream, despite the surreal quality to it. Shit. I had to shower and head for the airport, he'd said he was in Jersey, so the flight here would take about an hour. It would take me an hour to get to the airport from here. The boys wouldn't be up for another hour or so, so I had time to shower. Just as I jumped up, however my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered it as I headed to the bathroom stripping as I went.

"Morning darling. Sleep ok?" there was a hint of humor in his voice.

"Fine. Actually I don't even remember going to sleep." which was true.

"Ah, lucky. Well I'll be heading out in a few, I should be on the ground again by one." he said.

"I know, which means I have to leave soon too. Cause the hour your in the air, I'll be driving. So I'm going to shower now and take the boys to my Dad's. Text me when you land so I know what gate to go to."

"Alright. I didn't know it would take an hours' drive for you to come get me. I could rent a car if the drive is too much." his tone was concerned.

"It's not that much trouble, I like to drive, and you don't need to rent a car." why I told him that now I haven't a clue.

"Why not?" he asked. I felt like smacking myself.

"Cause I have a spare you can use if its' needed." I spoke, thinking of my Impala. I'd take the Durango to the airport, I hadn't so much as started it since I'd been back.

"I told you that last night remember."

"Ok. Yeah I do now. Well I'll let you get to your shower, text me when you leave."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." and with that the phone disconnected. I went through my shower with my head off in space somewhere. How I managed to shave without cutting myself I'll never know, but I did. No sooner did I shut the water off and step out, then Zac walked in.

"Morning mommy." he spoke and went potty at the same time.

"Morning honey, is Caylen awake?" I talked and dressed while planning breakfast. I was planning McDonalds, as a treat.

"Yes. He watching toons." Zac spoke carefully, as he sometimes had difficulty wording things. He'd been a late talker.

"Ok. Go get dressed please, and tell your brother to as well." I dialed my Dad's number.

"Hello." he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Dad, can you still take the boys for a bit. I have some errands to run." it was only a slight lie. I did have an errand to run, I just wasn't ready to say yet what it was.

"Sure, when you dropping them off?" he asked sounding excited. He had yet to spend a lot of time with them since we've been home. So of course he'd jump at this chance to see them now. They are all the grandkids he has, so far.

"Bout twenty minutes. I'll get them some breakfast on the way."

"Ok. I'll see you guys soon." and with that he hung up. Probably to dress or something before the kids got there. I'd received a text while on the phone.

'_I'm in the air.' _

'_K. Leaving now. Txt when your on the ground.' _I texted him back as I brushed my hair. Multitasking without concentrating, ain't I talented. I'd dressed in a black and red Aerosmith tank top, with a black button down over it. Faded blue jeans and my wedge sandals completed the outfit.

"Lets go kids." and within minutes they appeared dressed and ready to go. They even matched in blue jeans and Cars shirts. Both had socks on and carried their shoes, which I helped them put on. Outside they headed for the Impala."Durango today boys." that was met with smiles, as they liked the big black SUV. That and it rarely went anywhere with gas prices as high as they were. Once they were in and secure in their seats, we headed out. The stop at McDonald's was met with cheers. Eating out was a treat, since I tend to be a bit of a tight wad. The SUV would need gas, I noticed but decided to fill it after dropping off the boys.

"Knock knock." I said as I opened the front door to my Dad's house.

"Dad." I called.

"Papa." the boys chimed in, just as he came in from the backyard. They went running and squealing as soon as they saw him. Each boy was given hugs and kisses, while they talked a mile a minute.

"Ok, boys sit and eat your breakfast." I reminded them after they'd had their reunion. They settled and did as they were told.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Here's the bag with changes of clothes and underwear, just in case."

"Where you going?"

"To the airport. To pick up a surprise for the boys. Someone we met in Florida wants to visit, so I'm going to go get him."

"Oh." he was confused. I hadn't really explained all that much to him about meeting Mark. Even though he'd stood right there while I was on the phone with him last night.

"Don't worry, the boys can tell you all about him. Just ask them who they met. Don't mention that he's coming here. I want it to be a surprise. And don't worry you'll get to meet him when I pick the kids up." I spoke quietly, so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Papa, can we wrestle?" Zac asked around his full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Zachary. Your not a pig." a glance at the clock had me heading for the door.

"Bye boys behave. I'll see you later Dad." and with that I was out the door and on the road. My only company after the gas station was the CD I'd put in. My phone rang about a half hour into the drive.

"Hello." I answered my mothers' call.

"Your weird you know." she said sounding tired, but she always did these days. She worked too much.

"I know that, but why now?" I was confused.

"That message you left about Thursday." she informed me, and it clicked. Thursday was her day off, and I planned to take her out for her birthday. I'd left her a message while I was on autopilot last night apparently, cause I didn't recall what I'd said. Oh fuck a duck.

"Still not following." I said, which I wasn't. I was grasping at straws trying to think of what that message might have said.

"About your having company." she prompted.

"Oh. Oh. Ok I get you now. Yeah, that guy I told you I met, wants to see me, so I am on my way to the airport to get him. That's what the message was for." I blew out a relieved breath. I hadn't given anything away.

"You think he'll want to come with us?" a good question. I had no idea.

"I don't know Mom. I have to talk to him about it. Let me call you back, I am driving right now. I'll let you know when I know what he wants to do."

"Ok. I gotta go back to work." she sounded resigned.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Anna." and with that she was gone. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Mark picked that moment to text me.

'_I'm on the ground again. Where are you?' _I hit the button to call him, as I refuse to text and drive.

"I'm about ten minutes away. Head for the main entrance, I should be there by the time you get there." I spoke as soon as he answered the phone. I don't like to talk and drive either, even though I do.

"Ok." was all he said before the line clicked. It took about fifteen minutes for me to get to the main doors, where I could spot him waiting. Parking in the pick up zone, I got out and went to him.

"There you are." he caught me heading his way, and crushed me in a massive hug.

"K, can't breathe babe." I gasped. He released me and stepped back.

"This way." I spoke as I turned and let him follow me back to the car.

* * *

A.N. Here we go again folks.. R&R. Plz and Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Wow, I pegged you for a car type." Mark exclaimed as I opened the Durango's hatch. I just laughed.

"Versatile is my middle name." I informed him when I was done laughing. To which he snorted. It had only taken a minute to toss his two bags in the back and get situated for a long ride. At least I'd cleaned house, so I wouldn't have to show him a pigsty. Back on the road, I remembered the talk I had with my mom. I would need to bring that up.

"So what exactly is the plan now?" I asked, now aware that I didn't know how long he'd planned to be here.

"I'm off till next Wednesday, so I can stay all week if you want. If it's not to much trouble." he explained, while digging through the CD case he'd pulled from the backseat.

"Works for me. What are you looking for?" I have a thing with order, and Mark was disorganizing my CD's.

"Aerosmith." he replied after a second's consideration.

"In the back, the rock section. I have all my CD's filed by genre."

"So I see, and in alphabetical order too." he was smirking, I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

"Bite me buddy." I shouldn't have said that, as a second later Mark pried my hand from the steering wheel, and bit my wrist gently. I shivered despite the warmth of the interior at the feel of his mouth on my skin. Especially when he kissed the spot he'd bit. It sent all kinds of tingles down my spine, a reaction I knew he was well aware of. Damn him.

"Don't dare me." he said. With a hint of challenge after letting my hand go.

"Oh but I will. You just made sure of that. I never could pass up a dare." I spoke with a hint of teasing, while I let my hand slide up his leg. Which got the reaction I was hoping for when his hand came down on mine, impeding it's upward progress. I just smirked, to which he muttered under his breath before resuming his search through the CD case that was still on his lap. He'd obviously found what he wanted as he ejected my CD from the stereo. I saw a flash of red slide in and knew what he'd picked. My theory was confirmed when 'Dream On' began to play. We were about halfway back to my house when my phone rang, the ringer identifying that the caller was my mother. Perfect.

"Hi Mom." I greeted after turning down 'Walk This Way'. Which earned an indignant hey from Mark.

"Hey, Anna. I am off work and wondering if your up for a visit tonight." she said and I groaned.

"Not really Ma, I have company remember." I told her, knowing that she knew that as I'd talked to her not even three hours ago.

"Oh I know honey but it won't be for long." there was a hint of pleading in her tone.

"Define long Ma?" I asked glancing at Mark, who was pretending not to listen.

"About an hour or so. Aunt Beth wants to see the boys." she said and any fight I'd been about to put up died. I hadn't seen my Aunt in 5 years.

"Alright, give me a few and I'll call you back." I told her and hung up.

"I need to stop at the liquor store."

"How come?" Mark asked, while the hand I'd been holding slid up my thigh.

"My mom says my Aunt Beth wants to come over tonight."

"Ok and how is that a problem?" he asked, a finger tracing where he knew the mask was tattooed on my denim clad leg.

"I haven't seen her in five years, and she's never seen the boys, except in pictures. She has apparently decided on tonight to mend the fence, so to speak." I said, knowing he would get what I meant. I'd told him a brief version of the family feud, and how they'd all but disowned me.

"Oh, and your worried about how she'll react to me?" he spoke so quietly I almost missed it.

"A little. I'm more nervous about seeing her, then how I think she might react to you. Though I'm sure she'll say something. I haven't been even slightly serious with anyone since Michael." I said, reminding him of the conversation we'd had in Florida.

I let my hand drop from the wheel to his. Twining my small fingers around his much bigger ones. Both of us let the silence rein, not even bothering to turn the stereo back up. The little voice in my head was doing somersaults, because this was probably every fan girls dream. The chance to have a relationship with the star of their choice, I knew though that this wouldn't be easy. Having failed marriages under our collective belts, and small kids to consider. I was relieved from thinking to hard when Mark spoke.

"Don't you have to call your mother back?" he asked quietly.

"Shit." I sighed. We'd arrived back at my house. I figured I'd give Mark the tour before going to get the boys.

"In a minute." I replied, getting out of the car. I went and opened the front door while he got his stuff out of the truck.

"Home sweet home." I joked. Walking through the front door of the house I'd bought with my inheritance.

"Nice. Where do you want me to put these?" he asked indicating his bags.

"Follow me upstairs, my room is the only one up here." which earned me a chuckle. My bedroom is neat as a pin, the only thing out of place was the unmade bed.

"The bathroom is through that door." I said pointing to the open door opposite the closet. The room was huge with a vaulted ceiling and windows covered by thick dark curtains. I turned on my heel and headed down the stairs.

"The boys room is this door, spare room is here. My little office is right here." I'd stopped in front of the only open door in the hallway. Where I keep all my books, and computer. A futon took up the wall under the window, with a plush chair beside the desk.

"I'm sensing a theme here." I ignored this as I moved on to the kitchen and small dining area. Going through the living room, to the small bathroom, and adjoining laundry room. He followed, asking questions here and there. The house was old, but I loved it. My brother and I had done all the painting and everything ourselves, and he frequently stayed over when Dad was too much for him.

"And what would that be?" I asked. Now that we stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"You're a neat freak." he said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Guilty as charged. And as long as you clean up after yourself I won't obsess about it." We had a limited amount of time before he would have to leave, to go back to work. I didn't want to spend it picking up after him, when there were other things we could do. He was obviously thinking along the same lines, for I very quickly found myself backed into the wall, trapped there by his body. Not that I minded.

* * *

A.N. Hehe Cliffhanger much.. Still don't own any WWE star. And that includes Taker. (Sighs).


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The ringing of my cell interrupted our reunion. Which was probably a good thing, I had kids to get and other things to do. If we started now we'd be at it all night, which while fun wasn't going to get anything done.

"I have to get that." I was slightly out of breath. Damn that man could kiss like nobody's business. I noted with satisfaction that he was breathing heavy too. I discovered I was on the counter when I moved back and my head smacked the cupboard handle. I yelped slightly, which made Mark laugh. I smacked his arm, and as usual it didn't faze him. Not that I'd thought it would, considering his biceps are the size of my thighs for crying out loud.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, his breathing was normal again.

"No. How did I end up on my kitchen counter?" I asked, seriously curious as to when and how I'd gone from the wall to the counter top. He just chuckled, helping me down, making sure to be close enough that I basically slid down his body. We have all night I reminded myself, while speed dialing my Dad.

"Hey Dad. You called?" once I was sure I sounded normal.

"Yeah. You coming to get the boys soon?"

"I'll be there in a few." I replied. We said goodbyes and hung up.

"Am I going or would you rather I stay here?" Mark asked. I briefly considered telling him to stay but I wanted the twenty questions over with.

"You can come. The boys will be so excited." I replied, leading the way out the door, and back to the black SUV. The drive to my Dad's house is literally a five minute trip, so we got there in no time.

"Wow. I thought it would take longer. You really weren't kidding when you said you lived close." he was referring to the conversation we'd had about our families, and how close we were to them. Both in distance and relationship wise. I knew his Dad had passed a few years ago and his mom lived at the house in Houston while he wasn't there.

"Where are they?"

"Out back." I spoke while heading for the sliding door. I went out to the deck enclosure Dad had built himself, with my brother a few years ago.

"Nice. Did this come with the house?" I turned to see Mark examining the screened wall.

"No." I would've said more but Dad saw us and I figured I'd let him talk about it, since he was so proud of it.

"Anna, is this who I think it is?" my Dad's expression is one of shock.

"Dad this is Mark Calaway. Better known to you as the Undertaker. I met him in Florida." Anna grinned at the shocked look that crossed her fathers' face.

A.N. Major short cliffy I know. (ducks under desk) I'm sorry, but I'm having muse issues. (Taker muse huffs indignantly). Thank you SouthernCharm21 and bingo baby for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Mark's POV…

The look an Anna's fathers' face when she said my name was priceless. She'd told me he was afraid of me, but I hadn't really believed her.

"Dad." she said, getting his attention back on her.

"Breathe." she instructed once he looked at her.

"Mark's harmless. An overgrown teddy bear, unless you make him mad like Michael did in Florida. Then and only then would you need to run for cover." she said, smiling at the mental image of her ex in the Sharpshooter.

"Doesn't look harmless." he mumbled.

"As far as a woman's concerned I am. You can ask my ex-wife, in all the years we were together I never once raised my voice to her. Let alone a hand." I assured him, knowing he'd have to hear it from me to believe it, even then it would take some convincing.

"Yer on probation. If I see so much as a scratch on my baby girl, I'm going to introduce you to my shotgun." he replied after a moment. I knew I would need to prove myself to her family, prove to them I would treat her right.

"Yes sir." I answered, taking what I could get. Anna looked shocked at the threat but, I'd do the same to a new boyfriend of my daughters'. Especially if they'd gone through the hell Anna had, so I could understand where he was coming from.

"Mr. Mark!" the boys chose that moment to spot me, and came running. I knelt down to be ready to catch them, as they threw themselves at me.

"Miss me boys?" I asked. Surprised to garner such a reaction from the two little boys. Anna laughed at the enthusiastic greeting, while her dad frowned.

"We did but momma more." Caylen spoke, and Anna ducked her head. Zachy nodded his agreement to his brothers' statement. Ah kids. It didn't take a genius to figure that they knew their mother had missed me. Nor was it a surprise to hear that she had more then they did. In actuality I hadn't thought they would at all, having not spent much time with me. I was wrong evidently.

"Boys let your mother take you inside. I think your Papa and I need to talk." I told them. Reluctantly they let Anna take them in.

"I'll be fine." I whispered to her, kissing her cheek as she passed me.

"I've seen you on TV, beating people up. I'm sure you can understand why I fear for my only daughter. She went through enough with the last idiot. I don't want to see her hurt anymore. And my grandsons deserve a decent father figure, which I think given that display, they've found in you. Now I'm not going to lie to you, I don't approve of what you do. I've never been a wrestling fan, I watch it cause she does. Just promise me that you'll take care of my girl, and treat her with the respect a woman deserves." I let him get it all out, and it seemed like he was done.

"I'll take care of her as much as she lets me. I've met her ex, I know what he did to her. It makes me sick to even think of treating another human being with such disregard. What you see of me when I'm in the ring, and how I am in real life are totally separate things. My in ring character, is exactly that. In ring only. Anna knows that. She's the first woman since my ex who can look at me and differentiate between my ring persona and who I am away from work. She's got an honest streak, and she's not afraid to say what she thinks. Most think that makes her a bitch, but I think it makes her genuine. It's what attracted me to her in the first place." I finished, and looked at him. He was clearly thinking through all I'd said. Hopefully this would be enough to clear the air, so to speak. Start a truce and build trust, so Anna and I could build our relationship without his disapproval.

"Well when you put it like that, I'll give you a chance. But your still on probation." he said, putting out his hand. We shook, and the truce was sealed.

*Later that night*

I'd gone to shower after helping Anna get the kitchen cleaned up and the boys in bed. I came out of the bathroom to find her face down on the bed, still dressed. She wasn't totally out of it, and I earned a flipped bird for laughing at her. Drying off and pulling on sweatpants, I turned off the light and saw she hadn't moved in the ten minutes this took.

Carefully I went up and turned her over. She flung an arm over her eyes, at the brightness. I just grinned and popped the snap on her jeans, unzipping them. I paused to give her time to stop me, even though I was sure she wouldn't. When she offered no objection, I tugged at the belt loops. Thus pulling them down her hips, which she lifted slightly to help me.

I had them off in no time, leaving her in a huge shirt and panties. The shirt I realized upon staring at it for a second, was mine. I was tired, having not slept well the previous night. Upon my laying down, Anna moved to curl into me, turning my chest into her pillow. I could only smile, wrapping my arms around her. It was quiet for several minutes, our breathing the only noise in the dark silence.

A.N. I guess that should cover it. Hope y'all liked it, thanks to Taker's Soul Girl for the review that got this written.


End file.
